leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Heart Scale
|} The Heart Scale (Japanese: ハートのウロコ Heart Scale) is a type of item introduced in Generation III. In the core series games Price |N/A| 50}} | 10000| 50}} |N/A| 50}} |} |} Effect In and all games from Generation IV onward, it can be given to a Move Reminder to teach one move to one Pokémon. Description |A lovely scale. It is coveted by collectors.}} |An item brought over from a faraway place.}} |A pretty, heart-shaped scale that is extremely rare. It glows faintly in the colors of the rainbow.}} |A pretty, heart-shaped scale that is extremely rare. It glows faintly with all of the colors of the rainbow.}} |A pretty, heart-shaped scale that is extremely rare. Some people are happy to receive one.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Routes , , , , , , (underwater, ×2), (underwater), (underwater), and (×3), Lilycove City | Held by (50% chance) |- | | Tanoby Ruins | |- | | Routes , , , , , , and , Oreburgh City , | The Underground Pokémon News Press Held by (50% chance) |- | | , Vermilion City | Pokéathlon Dome (1000 Pts.) (except Ruins of Alph and Cliff Cave) Held by (50% chance) |- | | | , , , |- | | Routes and , Desert Resort, Driftveil City, Cold Storage, Dragonspiral Tower, Challenger's Cave, Undella Bay Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "About what's most important" survey) | (treasure hunter), Driftveil City (daily, show the woman a Pokémon with the requested move), Mistralton City (exchange for 10 Sweet Hearts), Black City /White Forest (Lynette) Held by (50% chance) |- | | Routes , , , , and , Castelia City, Castelia Sewers , Desert Resort, Relic Castle, Driftveil City, Village Bridge, Seaside Cave, Humilau City, Moor of Icirrus Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "About what's most important" survey) | , Undella Town, Undella Bay (reappears occasionally) Driftveil City (daily, show the woman a Pokémon with the requested move), Mistralton City (exchange for 5 or 10 Sweet Hearts) Join Avenue ( , ) Held by (50% chance) Pokémon Dream Radar (regular areas after catching , Simulator α, Simulator β, Simulator γ) |- | | | , |- | | , Azure Bay, Frost Cavern | (reappears occasionally) Coumarine City (daily post-game, show Tierno a Pokémon with the requested ) (except Glittering Cave) Held by (50% chance) |- | | Routes , , , , , , (underwater, ×2), (underwater), (underwater), (×3), (underwater), and (×3), Lilycove City, Seafloor Cavern, Pacifidlog Town Pacifidlog Town (held by in-game trade ) | Crescent Isle Any Contest Spectacular Hall (random gift from a fan after completing a Hyper Rank Contest) (10% chance after rematch with Kylan or Arzu) (except Mirage spots) , Secret Base ("Pick something up" with ) Held by (50% chance) |- | | | (100 PM - 20 Medals or more) (all levels) |- | | Ancient Poni Path , Exeggutor Island | Hano Beach (reappears occasionally) Vast Poni Canyon (sometimes dropped after ambush encounters with Pokémon from flying shadows) Fishing spots (Routes , , and , Paniola Town, Brooklet Hill, Akala Outskirts) Konikoni City (restaurant), Malie City (Sushi High Roller), Seafolk Village (restaurant) Festival Plaza ( ) Held by (50% chance) |- | | , Cerulean City (×5) | Seafoam Islands Gift from or |} |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Heart Scale in the Sinnoh Underground. In the anime Heart Scales first appeared in a fantasy in Partner Promises, when mentioned how the jewelry shop "Alola Sunrise" makes its jewelry from Heart Scales and branches. A Heart Scale made its first proper appearance in the Poké Problem extra scene of SM120, where showed one to , jokingly claiming that it was a scale. A Heart Scale appeared in SM121, where Mallow obtained one from a group of that had come to visit Oranguru's Café. Trivia * Heart Scales are the shed scales of . * In , the Heart Scale is incorrectly sorted in the Bag as an evolutionary stone when the Bag is sorted by type, instead of as an exchangeable item. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=心之鱗片 |zh_cmn=心之鱗片 / 心之鳞片 |da=Hjerteskall |nl=Hartschale |fi=Sydänsuomu |fr=Écaillecœur Écaille Cœur |de=Herzschuppe |it=Squama Cuore |ko=하트비늘 Heart Bineul |no=Hjerteskjell |pl=Serdeczna Łuska |pt_br=Escama de Coração |es=Esc. Corazón Escama Corazón |sv=Hjärtformad snäcka }} Category:Exchangeable items de:Herzschuppe es:Escama corazón fr:Écaille Cœur it:Squama Cuore ja:ハートのウロコ zh:心之鳞片（道具）